


Extra Large and Extra Hard

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "Do you remember the safeword, baby?" Lucio asked, running one hand over his chest, pinching and twisting a nipple when it took Reinhardt too long to answer. "Answer me, big boy."
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Extra Large and Extra Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 27- Overstimulation for my lovely Roommate

"Ya know, Rein, ya really do look good like this," Lucio couldn't help but smile at his handiwork, walking his way around the bed. 

Reinhardt did look good like this, spread-eagle on the bed and tied down by various ropes holding his limbs to the posts. His huge cock jutted up between his thighs, already excitable by all the foreplay, the sensation of ropes sliding over his skin and Lucio's lips pressing kisses to his skin as he went. Lucio couldn't help but appreciate his handiwork, the big man trying to breathe slowly through his nose. 

"Do you remember the safe word, baby?" Lucio asked, running one hand over his chest, pinching and twisting a nipple when it took Reinhardt too long to answer. "Answer me, big boy." 

Reinhardt gasped at the sudden shock of sensation, panting a little as his back arched. "Ea-earth shatter," he said gruffly, voice already weak. 

"Good boy," Lucio crooned, smiling as he hopped up, straddling Reinhardt's chest, reaching back to adjust the hair tie around his locs. "Here's what we're gonna do, big boy," he said, sliding his hands down his own body, showing off for Reinhardt's gaze before sliding them up his well built chest, "you ain't gonna cum until I say it's okay, ya feel me? If ya do, ya ain't gonna be allowed to  _ stop _ cummin' until I say so or ya tap out. How does that sound?"

Reinhardt licked his lips a little, swallowing around his own excitement. "T-that sounds perfect, liebchen," he murmured, groaning as Lucio leaned down to bite one of his nipples, tugging with his teeth as the older man arched beneath him, practically lifting Lucio off the mattress from the sheer size of him. "Gott…"

"Mmm let's make sure ya can behave, okay, big boy?" Lucio said, crawling up a little higher to kiss along his neck. He nibbled along his jawline, sucking on the skin beneath his beard before catching him in a kiss, taking his time to nibble on his lips, pushing them open with his tongue to ravage his lover's mouth. Reinhardt moaned softly as he opened up for him, straining against his bonds, clearly wanting to throw his arms around Lucio to hold him like he usually did when they kissed. 

It was sweet. But not what was needed right now. 

Lucio was in charge right now and as nice as those big, thick arms truly were, he had plans for his lover's body. He pulled back after a moment, biting his lip and watching as Reinhardt's good eye focused back in on him, hazy with lust already. "Relax for me, big guy," Lucio murmured, shifting up to straddle Reinhardt's face, turning around so his older lover had a good view of his ass, "you know what to do, right?" 

He reached behind himself, pulling his ass open, revealing his already stretched and twitching hole. Honestly, it took a  _ lot _ of prep for him to take Reinhardt's monster cock so he'd prepped ahead of time since that was definitely on the agenda. But it was still gonna feel  _ great _ to get his lover's tongue in him.

And Reinhardt, the  _ good _ boy he was, licked over his hole with little prompting. Lucio hummed happily, rubbing at Rein's pecs gently, pinching and tugging at his nipples as he felt his older lover's tongue work its way into his body. It just felt so,  _ so _ good to have his huge lover pinned beneath him like this, struggling to get his tongue inside of him to show exactly how good he could be. Lucio rolled his hips back down against Rein's face, watching the way that impressive cock twitched at the motion. 

"Mmm good job," Lucio moaned out, thighs shivering as he leaned forward more, showing off his flexibility as he reached for Rein's cock, stroking slowly. Fuck he could  _ barely _ get his hand wrapped around it, it would be intimidating if Lucio hadn't made use of it before. He felt more than heard Rein moan into his hole, the sensation of it making Lucio gasp as he slowly worked his hand up and down his shaft. 

"You're already twitchin'," Lucio murmured, stroking fast and hard for a second just to pull needy whines from Rein before tugging his hand away, letting the older man catch his breath. Fat drops of pre-cum were already forming at the tip, his cock an angry red and Lucio found himself smirking. 

He moaned again as he pulled off Rein's face, moving down again to face him, letting the older man see how his dick stood up between Lucio's thick thighs. Rein looked so fucking good, drool in his beard and a blush high on his cheeks, already so turned on he could barely focus. Lucio pushed his knees inward, pressing his thighs together around his cock just to watch that heat in Rein's face get worse, for his cheeks to turn redder. 

"Like the sight, big guy?" Lucio asked, rubbing his fingers up along the crown of Rein's cock, circling over the tip. "Does it get you all excited bein' pinned down like this, to be used however I want?" Lucio grinned as Rein nodded, the older man moaning as Lucio pressed the tip of his finger against the slit of his cock, stroking, more pre-cum bubbling up. "You're leakin' like a faucet already, baby, I'm not even sure you're gonna last long enough for me to sit on it." 

Lucio pushed himself up on his knees to hover over Rein's dick, wrapping his hand around it to hold it at that perfect angle. He pressed it against his hole, rocking down against the tip, rolling his hips slowly. "Remember the deal, baby," he murmured, slowly working his way down, "you only get to cum when I tell you to." 

Rein bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, watching him as he slowly worked his way down. The larger man gripped tight at his bindings, hips winding a little. "W-wait, liebchen, I-"

"Aww that close to bustin' already?" Lucio crooned, holding in his own noises as he slowly slid down Rein's cock. The stretch was so intense, enough to make a sweet burn slide down his spine. But he could already feel Reinhardt losing it, feel his cock twitching from all the teasing. 

"Mmmh I'm gonna wring ya dry if you cum like this, big boy," Lucio said, pressing his hands to Rein's lower stomach to keep himself steady. He smirked as he watched Rein bite his lip hard, trying to distract himself as Lucio rolled his hips roughly. He already knew Rein was going to bust early because of the teasing. 

And that was what made it so good. 

Lucio rocked his hips  _ harder _ , rougher for a moment, moaning as Rein's huge cock rubbed against his prostate and twitched harshly. "Mmm can't hold out?" he murmured, "ya know I'm just gonna keep ridin' even if you cum." 

And that seemed enough to set Reinhardt off, the older man's back arching as he jerked his hips up, slamming in deep and cumming hard, filling Lucio to the brim and the smaller man laughed. "Mmmmh ooh big boy," Lucio moaned showily, starting to actually ride him, squeezing down and not giving his larger lover the chance to go soft inside of him, starting up a hard, fast pace on him. "Guess we're d-doin' this the hard way."

And, honestly, Rein looked so fucking good with his hair matted to his face with sweat, blushing and gasping as Lucio rode him hard and deep. Lucio moaned with the sensation, the feeling of Rein's cum slicking the way further as he bounced in his lap. "Mmm not gonna stop till I'm done," he murmured, whining in the back of his throat, tossing his head back as that fullness made his thighs shake. 

Rein was falling apart already, mouth thrown open and whining through the sensation. It was such a trip to bring such a big man to his knees, to watch him crumble as he tried to fight off another orgasm that was coming like a freight train. And Lucio wanted to watch every moment, studying Rein's face as he slammed his hips down and moaned. "Mmmh fuck that feels good," he murmured, "and your gonna keep hard for me till I have all I need, you're so good like that." 

Lucio gasped as he felt another shot fill him, looking down to see the cum pooling out of his hole before smirking and putting his  _ back _ into it, powerful thighs flexing as he worked harder and harder. His own cock was twitching, leaking and aching for release. But even better was the sight of Reinhardt coming apart completely, eyes rolled back as Lucio rode him. 

Every whimper and moan that spilled from Rein's mouth was like music to Lucio's ears, every time he begged in German was even better and Rein was falling  _ hard _ and  _ fast _ into that sweet subspace of his. Lucio loved it, felt thrilled by it, felt it surge under every inch of his skin like a particularly amazing beat. 

He felt his own end approaching  _ just _ as tears welled up in the corner of Rein's eyes. Lucio leaned forward for that better, deeper angle, moaning into his wide chest as he rocked his hips as hard as possible, grinding Rein's cock into his prostate like a toy before he was muffling his cries in his skin, crying out loudly as his lover's hips jumped again, filling him with only a small remaining amount before Reinhardt slumped like a puppet with the strings cut. 

"Mein Gott…"

"Mmm damn right," Lucio murmured, shifting up to let Rein slide free of him, gasping as cum slid from his body. "Three times, looks like we just broke your record." He climbed up to kiss him, pulling the ropes free, rubbing Rein's wrists and bringing them down around his body.

"Feel good?"

Reinhardt smiled at him tiredly, catching him in another kiss before nuzzling their noses together. 

"Amazing, liebling," he purred, "but could you untie my legs? I think you may have put my back out."

Lucio couldn't help but laugh at that, promising his bigger lover a nice, long backrub after they got cleaned up. 

"Next time we're going for four."

"Ach! You ARE trying to kill me!" 

"Just with love, baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
